


Oh, baby.

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, New Baby, Parenthood, St Mungo's Hospital, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: "Fucking hell, Harry. He's so… small."





	Oh, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
> http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

"Fucking hell, Harry. He's so… small."

"I know, Draco. I'm scared." Their hands tightened on one another.

Hermione's heels tapped closer. "Healer said wizards can't usually carry pregnancies to term. You knew the risks."

Draco didn't look away from the baby. "Harry, she leaves this hospital room now, or I do something I will, supposedly, someday, regret."

"Hermione…"

"Fine, Harry."

"Sorry mates. I'll… talk to her. She's scared for your baby, too. She just doesn't know what to say. I'll make sure she doesn't speak that way again, okay?"

"Thanks, Ron."

"Gentlemen, is this a good time?"

"Please, Healer, Always." 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Things look dire," Healer Shankarna said, "but I assure you, they are not."

"He's tiny," Harry argued. Their baby lay alone in his bassinet, cradled not in his daddies' arms, but by arches and swirls of cold magic. Harry's heart clenched.

"He weighs 2.5 kilos. I know you recall, when we discussed your pregnancy before conception, we hoped your baby would be no less than 2 kilos. We also set a goal of keeping him in utero for a minimum of 32 weeks. You managed 35 and a half. Really, gentlemen, you can be confident. And you should name him."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Draco nodded, not looking away from the rise and fall of their baby's tiny chest, as Harry stared at Healer Shankarna, confused.

"Name magic is powerful," Shankarna said. He looked into Harry's eyes. "Your love protected him during pregnancy, but now he requires a name."

"We haven't discussed it at all," Harry said. He wrung his hands, noticed, and forced himself to stop.

"The old traditions run deep. I understand," Shankarna said. "Name him, gentlemen. Then do the ritual." He nodded toward the baby.

"Draco knows it," he said at Harry's confusion. "I'll leave you two alone with your son."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"The ritual isn't involved or challenging," Draco said, as Healer Shankarna let himself out. "We'll do it tonight, All Hallow's Eve. Really though, choosing the name is the most important part. Then we just… bestow it."

"Does the… ritual limit what name we pick?"

"Not at all," Draco assured. "I know we both like family names. Were you thinking James?"

"He isn't his dead grandfather," Harry said. "He's himself."

"He could still be himself with the name James," Draco tentatively extended.

"Nonetheless," Harry demurred.

"Very well," Draco said, not wanting to push. "What do you think of the name 'Scorpius'?"

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Tell me about it," Harry said, turning slightly toward Draco. 

"Latin for Scorpion. Large zodiac constellation between Libra and Sagittarius. Contains many bright stars, located in the southern hemisphere and near the center of the Milky Way." 

"Center?" Harry smiled. "I like it, I think. Now, why All Hallow's Eve? Why not whenever we choose the name? In ten minutes, in an hour?"

"Basically, it's auspicious as all hell," Draco smiled sadly. "Pretentious, too, I can admit. But mostly because children named when the Veil is thin are safer on those days than children who are named on ordinary days."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Sold," Harry said briefly, again looking at their baby. Was he a little less blue? "And I think I like the name Scorpius, too. I want his middle name to remember his grandmothers."

"Like… a flower or a tree?" Draco sounded open to the idea.

"Exactly. I like… Cedar?" Harry wasn't sure.

"The flower?"

"And a tree." 

"Scorpius Cedar Malfoy-Potter."

"Like the cedars of Lebanon."

"Muggle thing?" Draco looked sceptical.

"Bible thing."

"Oh, yes! They symbolized strength and beauty. I like it."

"Then we're agreed?"

"Scorpius Cedar Malfoy-Potter."

They smiled and cuddled closer, filled with hope for their son, Scorpius.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Their poor baby…." Hermione's voice trailed off. She couldn't look up. 

Ron took her hands in his. "You've gotta stop, darling," he murmured. "You're scared for him, but Healer Shankara's the best, and Harry and Draco are wonderful. Mum's certain. If my _Mum_ isn't worrying, Merlin's sake, you shouldn't either."

"I know those things intellectually, love, but I can't get the vision of their tiny boy in his magic cradle out of my head. The magic looked cold!"

"It won't happen to our baby," Ron promised, putting a hand on her rounded belly.

Draco beckoned from Mungo's ritual room. "Now."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Though simple, the ritual's magic filled their hearts. 

Healer Shankarna attended, as did Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, and her favourite portrait of Lucius. As it ended, both fathers reached into the magical cradle, lifting their son into warm candlelight. 

"I am honoured to introduce," Draco said, while Harry struggled to cry silently, "Scorpius, Cedar, Malfoy-Potter. Literal and magical fruit of our loins, heir to our magic and coin, child of our hearts." 

"Such a smart name," Molly whispered, as Draco smiled at Scorpius, then glanced at his openly weeping husband. 

"Darling?"

"So happy," Harry managed, and everyone hugged him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

That night, home for the first time with their tiny new baby, the house full of gifts, diapers and mess, Harry and Draco lay in bed next to their son.

"You're sure co-sleeping is best?" Draco was trying not to fret. "I know we agreed my own parents aren't the example to follow, but this seems dangerous?"

"Draco," Harry soothed. "You trust Molly and Arthur, right?"

Draco bit his lip, remembering everything Molly had said about co-sleeping. The baby would sleep better and warmer and safer next to his parents. 

Molly's very smart," Draco agreed, and Harry beamed at him.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Dawn found them, sleeping sprawled (Draco), swaddled (Scorpius) and curled (Harry). Scorpius had awakened at 11, 2, 3:30 and 5:45am. He'd eaten well, pooped impressively, then fallen back asleep once his bum was cleaned. 

Once, when sleep was slow to return, after a particularly unpleasant diaper change (Harry cleaned Scorpius, Draco replaced the bedsheets), Harry had lain little Scorpius upon his chest, where he'd swiftly fallen asleep to the rhythm of Harry's heartbeat. "Smart," Draco had murmured, before sleep took him quickly as well.

"How do people manage twins?" Harry wondered as they bathed Scorpius at 7am.

"House-elves," Draco replied.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Go shower," Draco said, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"I love you," Harry cried, and escaped to the bathroom.

When he emerged, Draco handed him the baby. "He's clean and fed. Get both of you dressed?"

"Of course." When Harry took Scorpius, his towel fell. Draco ogled Harry's nudity.

"Later," Harry promised.

"Someday," Draco agreed, and turned the water on.

"Come on, Tiger," Harry told Scorpius.

When they were all dressed, the diaper bag packed and checked, the baby-safe portkey waiting, Harry looked at their little family in the mirror: looking smart, if tired. "I think we deserve an award," he laughed. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Scorpius joyfully squished his slice of first birthday cake, his fathers didn't clap and cheer alone. Over a dozen Weasleys joined in; Narcissa too. Andromeda and Teddy. Plus a fat handful of friends with all their children. 

Unseasonably warm late-October weather prompted them to celebrate outdoors, and the party several lasted hours. Snacks and balloons were delightfully obliterated. As the sun rested low in the sky, and guests began to head home, Draco leaned against Harry's shoulder. "Life is good," he proclaimed.

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Does that mean we can have another baby?"

Nodding, Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Yes."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_fin_


End file.
